the invitation to the game 2: it was never over
by william.russell.7965692
Summary: celia woke up feeling a little warm like the sun was right behind her she looked behind her to see tray wearing all blue "tray?" she asked tray woke up and ...
1. THE GROUP RE-UNITES

OK SO THIS IS OFFICIALLY PART 2 OF MY NEW STORY THE INVITATION TO THE GAME 2: IT WAS NEVER OVER

MOVIE STARS

CELINA: MY NAME IS CELINA BUT MY NEW NAME IN THIS MOVIE IS CELIA

LIZZY: OK SO HERE WE GO AGAIN ON THIS STUFF

TRAY: THE DISCLAIMER HAS BEEN SET TO RANDOM

MARK: THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE LYOKO CHARACTERS BUT HE OWNS EVERYTHING ELSE

CHAPTER 1: THE GROUP RE-UNITES!

OK so tray was just waking up in the morning next to sakura-chan who was sitting up "hey sakura what's the matter sweety" tray asked getting up "don't let him look around the corner" said a voice "sakura…saku-" he saw her body fall backwards "sakura!" he panicked she was bleeding all over the place and she was basically dead. "who did this to you?" tray said panicky "…you.." was the last thing she said. Tray saw a dark figure around the corner ""you can't escape me forever Trayvon" the dark force came near tray and then tray turned really bright. "you'll have to kill me first lavell" said Trayvon who was known as light tray "ok then"

"AHHH!" said a fimilar voice, tray woke up to see sakura standing by the bed "sakura..it was a dream" tray went near her "st-stay back you monster" she warned aiming a dracu-beam at him "what?" he saw he was very bright like a light "oops" he powered it down some how every night was like this.

he wakes up and she calls him a monster. His light side might have been really blue and white eyes and when he talks all you see is white and his skin was a glowing light blue she had every right to be afraid "im going to go take a shower" he said leaving the room. When he finished taking a shower he went outside to meet his friends who was at the ceremony for them, so as he ran past and flew to the ceremony was happy to see all his friends.

"what took ya!" said a boy wearing blue and black "marcus get in here" said tray high-fiving him. Then he noticed a girl wearing lavender and blue "lizzy is that you!" said tray staring at her clothes. "yep" ranee was still the same height her yellow eyes couldn't trick tray. "ranee" he said hugging her and lizzy "and what about us" said abby and dontrell who was followed by two other kids "this is Melissa my new girlfriend" said dontrell.

"and this is Sammy my new boyfriend" said abby then two more kids came who was known as clamantha and a boy named demajh "whoa nice to meet you all" tray said greeting them but as they was in the middle of the square he spotted a blond hair girl who looked at him and started walking his way "so who's the hottie over there" tray pointed to that girl. "I don't know really" said marcus looking at her, When she finally got up there she said "hi tray I can't believe your still…here" aid the girl.

"im sorry and you are" he asked starring at her confused "im uh..celina" "celi-celina!" tray asked in amazement. "yes but call you can me celia that's my middle name" said Celina. as all of them decided what they wanted to officially do they looked at a red balloon fly away "men it's been only two weeks since lyoko was gone am I right" dontrell asked "yes but mark is on his way over here..now" said Celina . The group glazed over to his direction to see him making his way through a group of girls "well well ranee your men sure is a..lady attractor" said abby watching ranee go near him. As the two made their way to a shady tree in Chicago tray realized that they planned the ceremony in the hundreds (112 s Wallace) tray looked at his fellow fenger titan members who came his way ( yes they are with t.u.t)

"here comes TINA WRIGHT!" said tray greeting his friend who was 15 and had two pig-tails in the back of her head and she was 5'5' but she never made a single lie.

"hi trayvon" she hugged him "trayvon?" asked celina "that's my name don't wear it out" he said noticing a group a fenger titans wanting to greet him and meet Celina and the others. He told celina to hold on because. "levitating!" she was a little bit scared she never was 6 feet above a crowd "everyone this is-" he saw a really big ball coming but thought it was just another balloon "yeaaah!" while he was day dreaming abby took care of the rest of the ceremony news "thank you all!"

So mark was talking with a group of girls telling him how he defeated his brother when he was possessed by William "and then after he was on his knees I poured some green liquid on him so he can snap out of it" said mark

"boy mark sure loves talking" said lizzy kissing her boyfriend, when she looked up the big red ball was becoming more and more bigger then "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted dontrell, a few people was chatting and when they saw dontrell they gossiped about him. "REALLY MOVE IT!" said lizzy helping him, she pointed to the big red ball that was on fire "AHHHHH!" they all screamed. But then the fireball was only a hologram "wh-what?" said lizzy stunned, all the citizens stood there talking again "must you guys-" then that's when all the citizens did run for real they saw the big red ball.

"must be another hologram" said marcus, he only hoped he was right because the moment they moved was the moment all eight hero's was hit by the blast including the four new friends.

The blast killed the four and was now nothing because when tray looked at a girl who was about 16 brown hair green eyes, before he passed out he heard "TRAYVON!" he looked and saw sakura taisen and celina trying to help him up. "sakura…celina.." then he blacked out. When he opened his eyes all eight of them was in the underworld's hospital "there he is are you ok tray?" asked lizzy standing up "the blast couldn't been focused on him" said abby "but who created it?" said dontrell "I know one person who can create that blast" said tray sitting up.

"who tray?" he thought for a minute ( put the sword down and fight me "hmph"…"super sprint 2.4….."super smoke) then it hit him "it was William" "what but he's dead!" said dontrell getting mad.

Like it hope so r and r fav and follow


	2. A NEW THREAT OR A OLD GRUDGE

OK SO HERE I AM WITH ANOTHER THRILLING CHAPTER ALREADY

MOVIE STARS

TRAY: OUCH MY HEAD IS KILLING ME!

DONTRELL: IT WAS ONLY A BEAM FULL OF ICE

CELINA: IT COULD HAVE KILLED MY BABY AND WHO'S THIS SAKURA TAISEN TRAY

TRAY: I TOLD YOU WHO SHE WAS I THE LAST MOVIE MY GIRLFRIEND

(SAKURA TAISEN WILL BE KNOWN AS SAKURA-CHAN OR SAKURA.T)

SAKURA-CHAN: THE DISCLAIMER THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE LYOKO CHARACTERS AND THERE ISN'T ANYMORE OF LYOKO WORLD..OOPS

ABBY: YOUR REVEALING IT STOP

CHAPTER 2: A NEW THREAT OR A OLD GRUDGE

OK so tray was sitting up "but william's dead you killed him. WE killed him" said dontrell again.

"maybe ..maybe not he could still be alive right?" asked mark, he really didn't want to believe William was alive from the dead already. "is Trayvon nimakaze here?" asked a girl who was tall wearing a lavender jacket and very shy "yes he is go on in" said tom letting her in, the girl had a hood on "guys give us some privacy!" said tray in a low tone, as they all left and locked the door tray sat straight up.

"so what brings you here my shy friend" said tray going to greet her "im not your shy friend-" but she was cut off when tray hugged her"now you tell me a lie directly in my face" said tray removing her hood.

He saw her lavender eyes and her long blue hair "isn't that right hinata" he said hugging her "Trayvon your not allowed to remove my hood" she whispered "sorry come on" tray grabbed hinata and teleported to earth "what happened to you?" she asked again. "I don't know I was at the ceremony when I saw a red ball that was a hologram then I see a girl who had silver hair and looked 16 then she stared right at me. "uh..girl what girl I mean you are from division 340 with kate right?" she asked him.

"yeah so what?" he asked "im not pulling up any ranks here but since eilly recruited you and trained you and everything isn't she your leader?" hinata asked "she is but she's second in command in this group because after the first time what happened I wouldn't want to be first in command eighter" said tray.

"first time? With t.u.t?"asked hinata "no with her own group and her captain larry-" he was stuck he felt a blade to his neck "don't move or I'll kill you' said a fimilar voice "I will find out isn't that right ...eilly" he turned around to see her with teary eyes don't ever speak of larry to someone else ok" she said whipping her eyes. "Ok eilly ok" he said. Then about 30 minutes later hinata said she had to return to her village for patrol duty but she will return. "so you and hinata are a item huh.. and now you've got this girl name celina when you dated lilly but now you have sakura.t"

kate was frowning, tray was a pimp or so he say but she didn't want him to cheat on lilly with some random chick. Five seconds later the group came talking about a attack was being launched right here where they was standing.

So they moved seeing a boy wearing green shoot missles there way and another girl who shot bombs at them, they moved really fast and the bomb was being thrown into the sky by kate "well well so kate has a ally after all" said the threat running towards them. From the judge of it there was only three very skilled teens in robes. "look alive tray!"said kate "huh" he turned around to see a fist coming right in his face "ahhh" he was sent flying and disappeared "boy you sure sent my clone packing" said tray coming

From behind the tree. "you three look like members from 360 I hate you guys!" said tray who was accompanied by marcus "marcus get back" kate warned but it was far to late those members attacked all of his friends including kate but she wasn't fazed by it "h-how can you be so strong kate.." asked dontrell remembering that she was trained by a god himself "let's make quick work out of them tray" said kate disappearing "ok" he said disappearing to.

"do you see her or him" asked the girl in robes "final..AHHH!" said tray yelled his body still haven't recovered from the red ball. " final hazy blast!" said kate from the mountains "her-" they sensed one powerful blast coming really fast "Move it" but they was too late.

the blast was onto them and managed to hit them "direct hit eilly" said tray holding his arm"I know will you be able to fight tray?" she asked him "maybe I wished" " do you remember us?" the girl asked tray as they vanished.

"rats they got away..but at least abby can stand and the others..tray your new mission is to take abby,dontrell,marcus,ranee lizzy and mark plus celia to find the threat and kill them" said kate disappearing. "guys let's go!" said tray vanishing with abby and the other 5 "hey tray!" yelled celina, he came back and got her "sorry" and vanished again. SOME WHERE IN THE SOUTH SIDE OF CHICAGO THEY ENDED UP IN A MEADOW "hey look" tray said running to that girl afterbecoming friends with her

she interdouced the other two, "im Samantha, that's peter and the last girl right there is..tenzari" said samantha. She was 16 and so was her two friends she had a black shirt on and blond hair.

while tenzari had on a dress and blue hair with blue eyes like Samantha and peter had long hair and was a little muscular, they introduced themselves. "hey want to be a part of t.u.t" "t.u.t… tut?" "no thanks we have our own group known as" she whispered it in tray's ear "t.f.a" said tenzari going next to peter "come on guys we have to go" said Samantha vanishing with her two friends.

"weirdo" said tray as he turned around lizzy realized that the news was here and they was about to create chaos "their they are let's go!" said the news people. Ranee grabbed mark and vanished and so did marcus,dontrell,abby and lizzy "tray and celina answer us are you two a –" tray vanished with celina "rats" she said and drove off. AFTER GOING TO A CERTAIN MANSION they had all the resources they needed "imperial fighting theater" said lizzy smiling "I've never been here" she said, tray saw kohran and she hugged them "I guess your not staying" said kohran "Nope we're on a mission" he said making them vanish "but they are part of tut right?" asked celina

holding tray's shirt "yep" and they vanished. After returning home the enemy was quiet for three days and no attack, he went home to sleep with sakura at his place in Chicago in one of tut's bases was a giant mansion. "welcome you guys..to the ultimate team's base!" said marcus rushing inside, tray stood outside noticing the little girl and her two friends "they can't be 360 there all are dead!" tray panicked and went inside. When the video popped up it was tray but a very darker and blacker force.

"freeze it right there" said tray looking at the screen "well well so lavell has come to play" said tray gearing up "lavell?"said Celina confused "he's my bitter ego who tries to harm people"said tray "uh-huh and does Treyvon have a bitter ego?"Celina asked him. "yep his name is Treyvon"said tray explaning "same name" said celina "yeah but Trayvon wants me dead"said tray, he looked at the screen he looked into those dark red cruel eyes

"he's the one causing trouble" said tray "how can you be sure?"asked mark "because he's looking for me" said tray "so in other words we have a new threat!" said marcus "or maybe a old grudge" said tray. they looked at tray who made them all get ready for some real combat. But instead they all went to a carnival for some real fun. They saw a dark person watching them "is that him?"asked lizzy "nope" said marcus. then they saw the three teens again "why are they everywhere we go" asked dontrell running to the store.

Lizzy wished she knew who was Trayvon and who was those three teens watching them but all she could do was watch making sure they don't try anything to them "ok guys let's go have some fun" said tray running off "I have to tell him about us sooner or later" she mummured.

Marcus wasn't in the mood for playing first catrena dies and now his new girlfriend that was exactly why he didn't want her to come.

"kill all demons" then a missile hit abby and the others tray grabbed celina and flew up into the sky the dark form and the three teens was gone "we have a new problem"said tray "a threat and a old grudge" tray talked to Celina. And landed back down to check on his friends lucky they was ok. So they continued to have fun!

OK I WASN'T FOCUSED ON THIS CHAPTER BUT IT'S GOOD RIGHT! R AND R FAV AND FOLLOW SHOUT OUT TO SMART KID 2602 AND KATHYXDAN PLUS VAMPIREDIARES2000 AND UH OKATAKU


	3. FACING THE BLACK FORCE

OK SORRY I WASN'T ON YESTERDAY OH WELL BUT I WASN'T FOCUSED ON THE LAST CHAPTER BUT NOW IM FOCUSED

MOVIE STARS:

LIZZY: WHAT WAS THE PURPOSE OF THIS CHAPTER?

DONTRELL" I DON'T KNOW BUT ANYWAY BACK TO THIS

TRAY: DISCLAIMER WILL BE SAID BY CELINA! I MEAN CELIAAA!

SHE WALKS IN AND SMILES

CELIA: REMEMBER IM CELINA JUST WITH A DIFFERENT NAME…DISCLAIMER THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE LYOKO CASTS BUT HE OWNS EVERYTHING ELSE

TRAY HUGS CELINA BUT REMEMBERS SAKURA WAS WATCHING

CHAPTER 3: FACING THE BLACK FORCE!

OK SO TRAY WAS REALLY CONFUSED "I don't even trust that girl" said celina talking to tray "huh? What? Why not" tray was trying to defend the teens "think about it tray everywhere we go they are always there and so is the dark force whatever" said celina was standing her ground surely she can take the dark force one on one "cute really" said a deep voice that came from behind them. "hmmm" tray turned around and looked at the dark force "so Trayvon I see you want a fight" said celina running at him and hit him but it was blocked by a hand "hahaha! Cute..tray hold on to her or she will be the last thing close to you"said Trayvon pushing her back to tray.

"ahh!" said tray falling to the ground (why don't they see him!) tray thought to himself, tray looked around to see everyone stopped except his friends they was coming his way. "well im off"said Trayvon "hold it!" said tray reaching for his arm.

but when tray grabbed him "I thought you was smarter than to grab me tray" he opened his eyes and tray saw nothing but darkness. (I can't move) "of course you can't after all" he appeared behind tray "I am you!"said Trayvon "ahhhhhhh!" tray was knocked off his feet and was sent towards the fairy wheel, tray was flying with one hit he hit the fairy wheel and fell to the ground but was cought by Trayvon "listen tray I'll give you a warning…im not here for you but if you try to fight me I'll kill you notice your power is about-"

he sensed a dark power coming from tray and his eyes turned red "if you don't un hand me Trayvon I'll kill you"said tray "this isn't jyuubi or kyuubi-" tray broke free and punched him in the stomach.

"aaahh…hehehe…tray you're as fun as they come!" he blasted tray in the face and made him fall through the river "ahh…" "TRAY! THAT'S IT!... I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE TRAYVON YOUR MINE!" said celina trying to kill him but all that happened was her fist went between his body and "why can't I hit you!" but Trayvon blasted celina in the stomach and let her fall to the earth. "celina!" lizzy had enough they all rushed Trayvon but was useless they couldn't land a hit even if they did their fists go inside his body and back out.

"we can't hit him" said marcus giving up but before he did a claw went through his back "eh…huff huff-" "notice your power leaving you-" tray was still sinking (400…700…800…I sense celina…and mark they're fighting….but celina-) tray opened his eyes and he turned very bright blue and so did his whole body, flipped upward and flew out the water "TRAY IS YOUR LEADER AND I HAVE KILLED HIM-!" tray was now heated and hit the dark force in the face. "Treyvon you fused with this human!" "fused no together yes!" Trayvon was now fighting Treyvon and boy was this battle heated dark and blue ego was forming and then (we can't fight him tray.. "we must kill him") then Trayvon was on the ground with a blade to his throat "kill him!" said marcus running with the dark-ordi. Treyvon removed his blue blade from his blue blade from his throat.

and turned back to tray. "what are you doing kill me!" said Trayvon running at tray, tray simply kicked him on the ground "I don't kill myself"said tray feeling his arm "but im not you!" then Trayvon teleported away from them.

The teens looked at tray (they think im a monster..got to leave I can't bare the stares) tray teleported home to see eilly using her angle-beam at him "whoa!" he said jumping, eilly stopped firing "mission report" she ordered. Tray looked down "i..failed the enemy got away..im sorry forgive me" eilly looked at her partner "that's a tenth time you reported to me a failed mission don't worry about it" she made him stand "but there are problems" "Like what!" the group came in to see eilly holding a knife to his chest "I can kill you..or…" she sliced his arm

"AHHHHHH! FUCCK!" tray screamed he hated failing his missions but she's been nice enough to only cut him, she didn't want to do it but it was the rules in 340. kate went to him and drinked some of his blood her fangs came in telling him she was going to drink his blood .

"what-eilly stop don't" tray hated getting bite but she was in command of him after all they was the last two survivors of 340 "arm"said kate "noo!" tray pulled his arm back but since she was stronger than him and faster she grabbed his arm and sucked his blood "AHHHHHHAHH!-" she stopped noticing she really healed him instead of drinking his blood " I should have drunk your blood but" she patted him on the head "what the?" tray never got a slap on the wrist before "don't fail next time ok" she walked off. But knew the group was watching them.

"tray come here" said celina walking to tray "stay back" he warned her "tray"said elina still walking kate used the force on celina to make her stop but then let her go "your lucky im not my sister" said kate

celia was mad she tried to stab eilly but missed so she started attacking eilly but kept missing "she's faster than tray" she mummured "never let lose sight of me" said eilly pushing celina "who are you!" mark and celia asked "im kate eilly ferland the leader of this group weeell second in command and his leader why" eilly said smiling to tray "I think you two aren't allowed to fight me" eilly walked over to tray and pulled out her blade "eilly" she winked at him "since they failed" she split tray's throat and watched his body fall.

"tray! Noo!" sakura had came in to see tray's body just laying there "tray.." sakura started crying they all looked in shock as she just killed her partner "good now I have your attention never fail me" she said "ok we've got you" they all waited till sakura left and naruko came in to see tray's body "fuck me freddy" she looked at the mess.

"good" eilly repeated "do you all love tray" eilly asked "yes" they all said "OK TRAY YOU CAN COME IN NOW" in a second he was by eilly's side with a band aid on his finger "did you cut yourself cutting carrots" "yes" tray looked at eilly and smiled "like she'll kill me after all that's not me" he did the release sign for the clone to disappear "what!" they never seen tray move from in front of eilly since they appeared "but but" "im the second fastest thing on the team but I don't hold the fastest thing alive record" tray signaled for eilly to leave when they turned around a ki-ball was sent at a group of kids.

But they deflected it "I knew that was them…tray finish those brats..on second thought" she blew them all away, and tray and the others was in Alabama again to see kinkerbots back and ready for revenge "no way!" tray yelled turning on his lyoko outfit and was followed by the others and he saw William holding sakura "SAAAKKUURA!" tray knocked William off his feet "my..my..he is fast but now time for my revenge" William struck tray "ahhh!" yelled tray but he didn't hit tray he had stabbed mark right in his stomach.

"mark.." celina tried to heal him but William was about to stab her as well but she jumped back and stood her ground. This was not the best day ever first the dark force and now William this was just to much.

Tray told sakura to go home "but!" "that's not an order..i just don't want to lose you" tray kissed her and that's when she left then instant kill came and took marks body "this will be fun!" said dontrell then he saw 700 more lyoko enemies come "THIS IS GONNA BE HARD!" said marcus helping the others was fight the enemy!

SO HOW'D YOU LIKE IT COOL RIGHT R AND R FOLLOW AND FAV


	4. WILLIAM'S RETURN!

OK SO THE LAST CHAPTER WAS BOOMING NOW TO REALLY FOCUS ON THE SCENARIO

Movie stars

TRAY: I WAS GETTING MY ASS WHOPPED

LIZZY: YOU NEEDED ONE HOW YOU GO HUG KATE'S CLONE

TRAY: THAT WAS A CL-ONE!

DONTRELL: BUT DOESN'T THAT STILL COUNT AS HER?

TRAY: OF COURSE IT DOESN'T I CAN SMACK THE CLONE AND WHEN SHE DISAPPEARS EILLY WONT FEEL IT!  
KATE: HE'S RIGHT YOU GUYS ..DISCLAIMER THE AUTHOR DOEASN'T OWN ANY OF THE LYOKO CHARACTERS OR CASTS BUT HE OWNS EVERYTHING ELSE

TRAY:SAY EILLY

JACK: YOU ARE TO MUCH FOR ME TRAY REALLY BRO

CHAPTER 4: WILLIAM'S RETURN!

"AHAHAHA! YOU GUYS ARE DONE!" William watched as more and more of his bots came to assist him "hahahah!" tray was getting tired of William (I thought I killed him) he fought through all the enemies but was stabbed in the back. "hmph..you need a new trick" William said removing his sword, tray fell to the floor and bled out all his blood watching William rip his kidneys out his body "I AM TIRED OF YOU!" then tray came from the sky just as his clone turned into cement and made the sword get stuck

in his stomach. "WHAT!" tray sliced willam with dual swords but sparks came from the clash which only made the earth shake until William was sent flying "im up!" said tray's clone throwing fireballs at William. Marcus was fighting the colossus "this thing is bigger in our world!" he saw a cliff "perfect! Water style: electric water jutsu!" then he got off the colossus and watched it fail into the sea and be barbecued.

"sweet come back children but you should be watching me!" said spectra trying to hit marcus, he saw that his body was phantom like "so you've been sentenced to death" marcus fought spectra as well.

Tray saw dan fall out the sky and landed "the demon brawlers..ARE HERE!" asid dan "d-demon" dan showed tray his black wings and the fangs "well well then DEMON BRAWLERS ATTACK!" spectra was mad he saw tray then a fireball hit him "ahhh!" tray woke up to see his friends in alabama fighting while he was at home resting. "shit!" he got up and teleported to Alabama "so a clone is trapped I a illusion" he dismissed his clone to see dan and the brawlers disappear "just a illusion

that's defeated" tray whispered to himself, he even saw spectra disappear "holo-phantom" tray fought a lot of battles but this one was weird he saw William back alive like he was raised from the dead.

They all looked to see the real tray walking through the streets like it was all a nightmare, then that's when they saw his eyes was closed "tray!" he turned his head and ran to his friends with his eyes still closed "open your eyes" celina asked him healing mark "they are open" she saw tray still have them closed "tray wake up!" "I am up celina and to prove it" he shot William "told yaa" said tray was sleep walking,fighting and talking. Celina finished healing mark and she got up and looked at tray.

She slapped him for some reason he thought he was up, mark got up and flew away "thanks" he said, tray was rubbing his face a few seconds later he opened his eyes and she ducked. "AHHHHHHH!" for some reason tray was turning red but tried to calm it down but the heat vision was to much for him to take he couldn't help himself all he did was fire at all the enemies but they was dead but burned to a crisp "tray wake up!" she put her hands over his eyes and to her surprise

The heat vision stopped when she asked him "tray?" she asked, tray blinked for a couple of seconds "men I hate it when that happens" he flew towards marcus and gave him a helping hand "triplicate!" then out of no-where three clones rushed around fighting. He saw William used a teleportation spell and it sent William back to prison well there prison at least.

Tray was tired of the war and everything then he created a big blast and let it lose all that anger killed the enemies but they didn't die. Then celina saw tray wearing blue and black "tray are you ok?" she asks him but sees that tray pulls out his sword and tries to kill her.

"Ok then let's fight!" she yelled taking her blade and using it on him "tray snap out of it!".yelled marcus but tray was still by marcus wearing red and black when he saw that celina was fighting he walked her way but stood in the shades so he can watch her fight "hiya!.." she found it very easy to fight tray so she struck him in the stomach with her sword then "my turn!" marcus stabbed the evil tray in the back and watched him disappear. And to their surprise after the dark tray disappear so did everything else.

"well now we have to deal with a dark force" said abby "we just killed it" said lizzy "and William"said dontrell "prison he's not coming back anymore"said marcus to them. tray mentioned for them to return home and after going home.

They took a nice long rest for another day SOME WHERE BY TRAY'S HOUSE

"hahahahaha! Tray you sure haven't changed maybe I will fight you in the near future" said the shadow disappearing then three teens was talking "you sure?"said tenzari "yes it's him" said peter "then we must get him with us on our side"said Samantha then after that they vanished "uh?" tray woke up looking around the room to see no-one and he fell back to sleep.

OK I KNOW NOT THAT LONG GIVE ME A BREAK IM STILL THE TYPING KING OF THESE STORIES

MOVIE STARS:

MARCUS: MARK WAS STABBED HAHAHA!

MARK:WELL AT LEAST I DIDN'T DIE

TRAY: TRUE BUT I HAVE TO FIGHT A LOT OF PEOPLE

LIZZY: BECAUSE YOU'RE THE MAIN CHARACTER

RANEE:TRUE BUT SO UN-FAIR

DONTRELL: FAIR IS NOT

ABBY: TRUIE!

CELINA: I LOVE THIS MOVIE IM BACK FOR PART 2 PEOPLE

SAKURA CHAN: YES YOU ARE AND SO AM I IM MAKING MORE APPEARENCES ONE THING CELIA

CELINA: WHAT?

SAKURA-CHAN: DON'T EVER KISS MY MAN!

She punched celina in the stomach and walked out, celina passes out

TRAY: BYE SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	5. TRAY'S POWER GOES HAYWIRE

OK SO THE LAST CHAPTER WAS KIND OF A LITTLE SUMMARY BUT NO MORE OF EILLY POPING UP IN EVERY SCENE

MOVIE STARS

TRAY: WELL AS YOU CAN SEE THIS IS GOING PERFECT AS PLANNED

MARK: WHAT'S PLANNED WE KEEP SEEING THOSE WEIRDO KIDS THAT SPELLS C-R-E-E-P-Y

CELINA SLAPS HIM

CELINA: THEY ARE NOT CREEPY

LIZZY: I'VE GO THIS ONE OK HERE WE GO THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE LYOKO CATS OR LYOKO WORLD BUT HE OWNS EVERYTHING ELSE!

CHAPTER 5: TRAY'S POWER GOES HAYWIRE!

OK so tray and the gang was really stumped they couldn't figure it out why they see these kids and that stupid shadow everywhere they go "I don't know if it's tray they want wh don't we just give him to them" said mark laughing, tray didn't find this funny so he grabbed mark by the throat and then his eyes went pitch black with a little white pupil "do you think I find that funny when I catch those guys trust me im going to kill them no matter what you SAY" tray pushed into a chair.

"looks like someone has a temper in them" said marcus very confused one minute he was focused now he's for real "tray calm down-"said lizzy "I am not tray! That you keep calling I am the ten tailed beast itself in this pathetic body" said tray walking off.

"yo tray chil out"said dontrell then tray vanished "where is he going!" said lizzy chasing after him who was followed by the others "tray fight this beast it's controlling you!" said abby making the sign for five ponged seal "you wouldn't dare touch my face!" said tray making a tail appear "watch me guys!" they all made the five ponged seal "celina and mark get back" said ranee moving them out the way. They got close to tray but was 2 feet back "go!" they rushed tray but he made another tail appear.

"what is he doing this feels like fire!" said dontrell then a third tail then a fourth tail came by the time they was going to touch his forehead he made a fifth tail come out "the pressure from this guy is to strong!" said marcus almost there but then tray made seven tails came and by that

they couldn't move enough but it was still a little more energy left for them to still move then he made nine tails appear "ahhhh!" they all yelled but his friends was lost in the dark power, until all ten tails appeared at this rate they was stuck "ahhhhh!" they was stuck against the dark power.

But tray saw celina coming and immediately raised his ten tails to full power "TRAAAY!" she yelled watching her jacket being ripped apart , celina couldn't help herself she kept moving.

IN MIND CHAT

Tray was standing inside a cage "where am I exactly?" he asked himself " HOW FUNNY YOU FORGOT THIS " tray reconized that voice it was the power of the ten tailed beast from inside him "what are you doing!" " WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM BREAKING THE SEAL IDIOT!" "no don't I'll die!" "I DON'T CARE!" he never seen this side of his beast. She was a girl with ten freaky black tails behind her "uhh?" "IF YOU TRY TO STOP ME I'LL KILL YOU!" she warned but tray didn't care

He turned very dark but she stopped him "YOU CAN'T USE MY POWER!" then tray rushed jyuubi and she was tackled to the ground " LET ME GO TRAY!" "ersa stop this!" the beast knew tray knew her actual name but she didn't care "guys if you can hear me put the seal ON!"

BACK TO THE FIELD

Tray's power was still going hay wire "TRAY I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR US STOP THIS!" but then when celina was close to tray he looked at her half beast and half human with those dark eyes

"celina!" he grabbed her hand but he didn't take it, her clothes was going to rip away "TRAY PLEASE STOP THIS MADNESS PLEASE DON'T DO THIS !" she saw tray saw the sadness in her eyes "im not tray..i told you!" the beast was making a dark windagon and put it in front of celina "TRAAY!"screamed celina

"DARK VERMILION WINDAGON LEVEL 10!" this was stopped by tray's control "don't you dare hurt her!" he said but as celina saw tray talking to himself "NOW GUYS CELINA HAS HIM ON THE ROPES!" marcus yelled as soon as they touched him jyuubi looked at them and it blink to tray " YOUR FINISHED DEMON!" then back to jyuubi "NOOOO!" as then celina watch tray fall to the floor then he powered down.

but then as the seal took effect tray was laying on the ground in his normal state in his sleeping state, celina saw tray's face a very bright red from the struggle with the demon

"tray.." she said thinking he was dead "it's over tray the demon isn't coming out anytime soon" said mark looking at celina her pants was gone and so was her shirt "whooa!" said mark looking away "I've got you celina" said lizzy reparing celina's clothes come back on, tray got up and blinked seeing his eyes was still very dark "my head is killing me!" said tray sitting up "good your back" said dontrell smiling tray was confused he didn't know what had happened he didn't remember fighting his beast in mind chat.

"thanks guys!" he was surprised to see them still alive

R and r follow and fave


	6. A FIGHT BETWEEN ALLIES

OK SO THEY THE LAST CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE SHABBY BUT WAS IT WORTH THE TYPEING SPEED OF MY HANDS YES

MOVIE STARS

NO ONE SEEMS TO BE INSIDE HERE YET SO LET'S GO FIND SOMEONE

CELINA: HEY GUYS SORRY BUT TRAY'S GOT A HEADACE FROM THE FIVE PONGED SEAL SO I'LL DO IT

CELINA: DISCLAIMER THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO THE ORIGINAL MAKER!

CHAPTER 6: A FIGHT BETWEEN ALLIES

OK so marcus was definetly in his room when he got a text from lizzy 'what's up marcus are you up for a little sparing?' "hehe lizzy..ok lizzy I'll train with you" marcus sent the text and it came back 'just kidding no-one would want to spar with you weakling hahaha!' marcus was upset so he went outside and got another text from lizzy 'meet me in the vacant lot liz' marcus ran fast as he can he wasn't fast as tray was but it was the best he had so as he zoomed through the streets.

He finally made it to the vacant lot that lizzy had sent to him "where is she I'll show her!" then he looked up and saw a girl coming his way the moment she was close "enough!" he shouted

"YO LIZZY WHAT'S THE IDEA CALLING ME WEAK!"yelled marcus "….let's start!" said lizzy zooming his way and he zoomed her way they disappeared but you can see lights of blue and yellow clash places lizzy was attacking like she was trying to kill him the whole time. "take it easy liz were only training right!?" said marcus smiling, lizzy was behind him "I wish I can say that"said lizzy then she pulled out a dracu-beam and tried to open fire but marcus kicked it out her hand and destroyed it. "what's the big idea!" said marcus hitting her in the stomach "ahahahaha! Your punches tickle me!" she said kicking him in the stomach.

"ahhhhhh!... lightning barrage!" he got up and let out a barrage of lighting bolts at lizzy but of course she managed to get away from the electric bolts that was coming " LIZZY I THOUGHT WE WAS TRAINING NOT FIGHTING!" he turned to see her power go all the way to the limit making him shake in fear.

"she's got mad power!" he said raising his to the max as well "BUT I'VE GOT MORE!" the moment marcus power level hit max he saw her power raise three times as the limit.

"who are you!" marcus put his hands together for his new technique "OK SO BE IT …THUNDER STYLE AND WATER STYLE LIGHTNING WATER BOMB!" he said unleashing a ball of electricity and water surrounding it "impressive marcus but you are not even on my list!" she did a technique that she never knew she had until "DARK STYLE: DARK KICK OF HELL!" she said kicking the ball of power. But it only clashed when marcus hit the dark foot of hell (this can't be real lizzy isn't this strong and if she was why haven't I noticed it before!) he thought to himself.

After the clash marcus was sent into the side of tray's house 'SMAAAAAACKK!' was the the sound you heard "huff..huff…huff…" he got up to see tray above him "what's with you hitting my house?" tray asked putting him on the ground "me and lizzy are sparing that's all" marcus flew after lizzy and continued to hit her "my turn! THUNDER STYLE FIST OF HEAVEN!" then lizzy was the one being sent into her own house.

'CRASSSHH!' lizzy looked at marcus "time to end this!" she disappeared and hit him in the neck with a blade but luckily abby kicked lizzy towards a tree

"are you for real lizzy what's gotten into you!" lizzy wasn't moving or breathing "liz?" abby asked she went next to her friend to see blood leaking out of her neck "shit lizzy wake up!" yelled abby to her . lizzy opened her eyes to see abby standing there "I don't heal" she stood up and punched abby in the face which made her hit a truck, then dontrell saw this and came to fight "Lizzy why are you attacking us!" he fought lizzy but the longer she fought the more they came "sorry kid im late!" then lizzy disappeared "liz"he went to her house.

SOMEWHERE IN Chicago

"IMPRESSIVE I NEVER THOUGHT THEY CAN WOUND ME THIS DEEP BUT THAT KICK WAS TO MUCH FOR ME" said a girl healing her neck "are you ok?" asked a boy "sure am" she told him.

BACK TO THEM

Lizzy was just coming to abby's house when she noticed abby was inside a truck so she went to get her "abbs are you ok" lizzy asked her friend "you didn't have to use that much force" said abby getting up.

As they all re-grouped at tray's house they saw lizzy raise her power level to the max "that wasn't the power level I fought against" said marcus he sensing her power and boy it didn't go any higher.

"guys it wasn't me?" lizzy said returning her power to it's base level "then if it wasn't her then who was it?"asked dontrell "T.F.A" said tray in fear "everyone inside for some reason I believe we won't be safe outside alone they will attack and kill if they need to" said tray letting them in his house.

Sorry to short r and r fav and follow


	7. THE WAR AGAINST THE VISOGATHS

OK SO THESE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN AWESOME BUT IT'S TIME FOR.. NEVER MIND NOT YET

MOVIE STARS

TRAY: WHOA I CAN'T BELIVE THOSE KIDS ARE THE REASON FOR THIS

LIZZY: IDIOT YOU TOLD THEM THE SUSPENCE!

DONTRELL: LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH

ABBY: IM WITH YOU DONTRELL THE DISCLAIMER WILL BE SAID BY..MARCUS

RANEE: OK WAIT SO I DON'T GET IT SO FAR

MARCUS: DISCLAIMER THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE LYOKO CASTS OR THE LYOKO WORLD BUT HE OWNS EVERYTHING ELSE!

CHAPTER 7: THE WAR AGAINST THE VISOGATHS

OK so tray was like totally exercising when out of nowhere celina comes running to him "celina are you ok?"tray asked her "yeah I was just coming to see you wait why are you training I thought you was the second strongest on the team?"said Celina thinking "i- wait a minute I am the strongest" "really..ohhh kaaaa-" he covered her mouth "ok ok im the strongest on the guys side" said tray walked off into the empty lot when he saw a ship flying towards a desert "weird" he said then the group flew after them.

When tray got there the whole TUT was fighting some kind of unknown enemy "we are the visogaths bow down to us!" he saw kate in battle with the others so he and celina went to go help.

"yo goten what's going on!" he said punching a enemy in the face "the visogaths have declared war on tut" he said taking down another enemy "what I thought we was in the good with the visogaths!" yelled tray"we was until now!" said gotten punching another enemy as they was side by side. The visogaths had blue skin big grey eyes they had on armor and spears that sting like lasers "we are unbeatable!" yelled clark their leader. "SPECIAL ABILITY ACTIVATE BURNING TORNADOE!" shouted dan from the sky taking out most of the Visogaths.

But they came back he didn't understand why was they still alive "AHHAHAHA! YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT US WITH PUNNY POWER!" then goku had a sword and stuck it right in the visogaths soilder's back "AHHHHH!" he screamed.

Goku let the sword stay in there for a second until he saw the purple eyes turn to goo, "OKAY NOW WERE COOKING…FINAL..KAMEHAMEHA BEAM!" shouted tray hitting another soilder in the back with a blast that can travel up to 600 feet in only mid seconds "hahahaha! Viso-scums" said marcus. this battle wasn't very easy they had oppurtunnity's that became sometimes it was hard to strike a kill "TUT PLAN 465 NOW!" shouted kate she was known for his strategies in battle so she was proving it.

'ahahahah!' the laughed echoed in his head tray never wanted to fight the visogaths he had so many friends on that planet "captain behind you!" shouted gohan killing the visogath-scum

"thanks gohan but you know I had it under control.. HYUGA FAMILY 124 TRIGRAMS 245 PALMS GO!"said tray, all the hyuga family memebers was in between fields using their technique that was requested "SAYINS FORM A BIG BALL OF ENERGY..NOW!" said kate. They flew up in the sky and looked on to the visogaths "HAAAA!" they shouted even frieza and the other villans and heroes was helping out. "OK NOW FOR THE BRAWLERS TURN! DOUBLE ABILITY ACTIVATE!" kate yelled to the brawlers, did as they was commanded.

And used them at once the visogaths leader saw that the battle was really hard to win especially if your going against tut, they smacked down the visogaths like flys "RETREAT!" said clark.

They all borded the ship and flew off back to the planet of the visogaths but a little girl was a visogath about 13 who was a human hypnotized but had remarkable power for killing and stealth "stella!" tray shouted to her, stella turned to see tray in front of her "get it over with quickly I don't deserve to be alive" she looked at tray who dropped his sword "im not going to kill a friend" said tray. Mark, celina and the others was very confused.

Kate walked over to see stella "kate?!" stella said excited "oh my god stella look at you you've grown since the last time we saw you" eilly hugged stella who followed them back to base.

"but tray stella is with the enemy do you think you and eilly can trust her?" asked celina in the kitchen "sure we can we partically.. well let's say we saved each others life's" tray rubbed the back of his head in a little nervous to say it to someone else "true I can't believe she saved us neither specially after what we destroyed of theirs" eilly said making a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich.

"kate don't you drink blood?" asked celina swallowing her spit "yeah why?" eilly said taking her first bite "weeelll how can you not be thirsty?" eilly eyed celia "that's a secret only me and tray knows" she said taking a second bite, celina walked to find mark who was in the shower so she left him alone not actually caring what he was doing in the shower.

She bumbed into a phyrus bakugan who was red and golden as well "hi leonardus!" she said picking him up "hi celina take me to tray stat!" celina rolled leonardus as fast as she can into Tray's direction.

"OUCH!" he screamed being kicked into the air and caught again "yo leonardus what's up pal I haven't seen you in like two days where've you been?"tray asked him "sleeping" said leonardus. Tray smiled

"yeah fights like that was enough to wear me out myself" leonardus remembered the four body fusion "that fusion was too much of my power so to handle so I passed out" said leonardus getting on tray's shoulder. "really-" tray heard a crash outside he went to go see what it was. When he got there he saw a girl having a sword in mark's back "hey!" she looked and disappeared "mark!" tray shouted to his friend "mayday mayday! Mark's down I repeat mark is down send doctor's immediately" said tray on his comlink.

Eilly was still in the kitchen when 'mayday mayday mark's down' "tray what happened?" asked eilly 'I don't know eilly I saw a girl with a sword in his back then-' "tray?!" said eilly getting worried. 'im just messing with you mark is fine hahaha!' laughed tray 'mark-' said eilly 'im cool eilly you fell for it'' "jerks!" said kate turning down her comlink. tray was outside still radioing for help "do anyone read me?" he asked sadly

'jerks I thought he was down'said kate "he is down eilly im serious!" said tray getting louder 'bye tray' said kate "wait" said tray.

Tray heared eilly turn her comlink off "mark".

SO GOOD COOL BE HONEST WITH ME R AND R FOLLOW AND FAV SHOUT OUT TO KATHYXDAN!


	8. THE LAST OF US

OK SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR PART 2 SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT

MOVIE STARS

TRAY: DUUDE IM COOL-G AND ALL BUT THE LAST CHAPTER ALREADY WEIRD

CELIA: I KNOW IN THE LAST CHAPTER

MARCUS:DOESN'T MATTER RIP MARK

MARK: IM NOT DEAD FOR REAL

LIZZY: MARK DIED RIGHT

RANEE: (CRYING) Y-YES HE DID AHHHHH MAAAAARRRKK! 

ABBY GIVES HER A HUG

ABBY: TAKE THIS AWAY DONTRELL FOR A FINAL TIME

DONTRELL: THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN THE LYOKO WORLD OR CASTS BUT HE OWNS EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE ELSE

CHAPTER 8: THE LAST OF US

SO TRAY was like totally heated he was giving these new threats the xo skeletons a fight "boy I thought they was hard" said tray laughing 'tray6,700' he stood up thinking about what happened 'TRAY BEHIND YOU' tray let the xo-skeleton hit him then a red sign was on the screen 'MISSION FAILED!' tray was s tanding there when kate came down there with celia "are you ok tray you seem off?" eilly asked him (remember kate and eilly are the same person.

"huh oh yeah im very okay just thinking" asid tray feeling useless "you think it's your fault that mark is dead" asked celia "yeah a little" tray answered " well don't be at least you tried" said kate leading.

Them out of the training hall "I just thought that mark and who ever that girl was who killed him was uh. I can't think straight!" he said shacking his head "hahaha! Chill out tray" said celia hugging him.

He went to go see abby inside the place just trying to catch herself very normal and basically that's it. " are you practicing balance abbs?" he asked her "yep" she answered jumping onto.

A skinny line that was so skinny it could fit a bird with one foot only "do you want to know what's the best part about our job tray?" she asks " yeah what?" he asked her

"we might be immortal but we die just as mortals do" she told him "I know that abbs" he said going to go check on lizzy who was practicing her strength "HIIYAAA!" she yelled hitting a cement wall.

A dent was in the wall "darn it" she said preparing to do it again " your strength won't be equal to your opponents t that rate liz" she was startled so she turned to see tray standing there

"what are you doing here?" she asked him "just around what are you up to?" he asks her "trying to be stronger than my unite's third best" she said "who?" "hinata hyuga of course she's still training" said lizzy preparing to do the ryoshumon again

"try a little less power but a little more force" he told her "I don't need instructions from you" she said smiling but she did it and when she did as he asked her bam she broke the wall "I DID IT!" she said happily "told ya!" said tray running in the room with abby to see her about to fall.

"focus on your balance not your power" he said. The moment abby did that she was happy "I made it" of course im a genius" said tray going to see dontrell and marcus use a new move "now! Hahahaha!" they joked forming a ki ball in their hands and put it together "less force" tray told them they applied less force and it was successful.

He went to go see ranee just doing the right thing "good job ranee" tray instructed her and left the room when he found celia she told them they had to brake up " I know you already have someone who you love and that loves you am I right?" he asked her "yeah same for you too tray"

Said celia leaving "your still apart of this team" he told her "I know I just miss him that's all" she said hugging all of her friends "bye celia" tray told her "bye" and he sent her home with a bracelet that will help her teleport until she controls her power.

As tray walked around kate was watching all of them and him as well "so we didn't kill the black force or catch those 360 members but were still here" said tray hugging his friend "indeed and tray I'll see you in a while" said kate watching jack come down the stairs ready for their date "see yak ate" said tray he watched her get in her 2014 charger and pull off with jack

"guys when kate comes back tell her im on vacation" said tray grabbing his suit case "okay bye tray" they all said. Sakura-chan kissed him "get stronger for me please?" she asked him

"don't I always get stronger" tray told her. His camero (bumble bee) pulled up "get in" said bee opening the trunk. Tray put his bag in the trunk and closed it and got in the drivers seat "Is my dracu-beam and heaven's beam loaded?" he asked bee "yeah" said bee "good" said tray pulling off

MANY PEOPLE USED TO CALL ME A MONSTER but a girl changed all of that I saved her life and she saved mine I owe her my life to serve her my friend. He rode off into the night. And started playing his favorite song:|let it go

SNOW BLOWS BRIGHT ON THE MOUNTAIN TONIGHT NOT A FOOT PRINT TO BE SEEN

A KINGDOM OF ISOLATION AND IT LOOKS LIKE IM THE QUEEN

THE END

Movie STARS

MARK AND CELIA: THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH US

RANEE LIZZY AND ABBY: WE LOVE YOU!

DONTRELL AND MARCUS: SEE YA NEXT TIME!

EILLY: BYE BYE EVERYONE

TRAY AND SAKURA: WE LOVE YOU GUYS!

Tray kiss sakura and they take one last bow and leave


End file.
